Ne Nous Séparez Pas
by Aigie-san
Summary: La réunification de l'Italie est décidée ; et des deux "frères-nations" il ne peut en rester qu'un. [Spamano] [Gerita]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Ne Nous Séparez Pas**

Romano se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le souffle coupé. Le teint blafard, un rire sans joie lui échappa.

-Alors c'est comme ça... Je vais mourir.

Espagne s'approcha lentement et Romano braqua son regard sur lui.

-Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer.

-Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir !

Espagne serra les poings et recula. Il était impuissant. Alors il quitta la pièce, bousculant toutes les nations sur son passage, et claquant la porte derrière lui. Dans cette salle que l'espagnol avait fui, les nations restantes cherchaient du réconfort dans les yeux les unes des autres. C'était la première fois de l'histoire des nations qu'elles étaient « prévenues » de la perte d'un des leurs. Veneziano chancela mais Allemagne le rattrapa. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait même pas comprendre qu'il puisse être séparé de son frère. Que cela puisse lui arriver à lui. Leur arriver à eux.

-C'est... Ce ne sera peut-être pas toi..., murmura Veneziano qui ne tenait sur ses jambes que grâce à Allemagne.

Romano laissa retomber ses mains et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux embrumés.

-Ce serait toi ? Le si beau et si riche Nord de l'Italie ? Non... Non, ce sera moi. Ce sera moi ; le pauvre et pathétique Sud... Le pauvre, si ridiculement pauvre Romano...

La colère s'empara de lui. Il se leva brusquement, déchargeant sa rage sur les autres nations.

-ET VOUS, LA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! REPARTEZ CHEZ VOUS, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! PARTEZ ! PARTEZ ! NE FAITES PAS SEMBLANT ! VOUS ÊTES HEUREUX ! CE N'EST PAS VOUS ; C'EST MOI ! VOUS VOUS EN MOQUEZ, FINALEMENT ! ÇA NE VOUS TOUCHE PAS ! ALORS NE ME REGARDEZ PAS AVEC VOS MINES AFFLIGÉES ! C'EST MOI QUI DISPARAIS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! C'EST MOI ! ALORS PARTEZ ! PARTEZ, VOUS VIVREZ ! PARTEZ !

Il tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de son poing. Il gémit.

-Ce n'est pas juste... Ce n'est pas juste...

Veneziano se dégagea des bras d'Allemagne et se laissa choir près de son frère.

-Il y a une chance pour que ce soit moi ! Cria-t-il, faisant se glacer le sang de l'allemand.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait été annoncé que la réunification de l'Italie se ferait le lendemain matin à l'aube. Les nations n'auraient jamais dû le savoir, mais Angleterre avait suivi de près les événements et un de ses nombreux espions avait fini par lui apporter la terrible information : l'impensable allait bel et bien se produire, et des deux frères ne pouvait en rester qu'un. Romano avait alors aussitôt pensé qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter ce duel de survie.

Belgique ne supportant plus ce spectacle tragique, tourna les talons, bientôt imitée par son frère. Hongrie, pâle comme la mort, suivit l'exemple, ainsi qu'Autriche lorsqu'il eut convaincu un Prusse hésitant d'en faire de même. Russie attrapa doucement Chine par le bras. Le chinois sursauta et tourna un regard embué vers le russe. Il sourit avec amertume.

-Combien de nations encore devrais-je voir disparaître avant que mon tour ne vienne ?

Russie ne répondit pas mais le tira vers la sortie. France choisit ce moment pour glisser une main dans le dos de son fils.

-Partons. Nous ne les aiderons pas à pleurer avec eux, souffla-t-il.

Canada acquiesça, tremblant.

-Amérique, occupe-toi de ton frère, dit Angleterre en retenant France.

L'américain obéit en remontant d'un geste mécanique ses lunettes et l'anglais agrippa le poignet du français.

-Ramène Seychelles, j'irai chercher Sealand. Passons la journée en famille.

France approuva d'un sourire et ils rejoignirent leurs fils. Parmi les derniers à être restés se trouvaient Grèce qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Japon.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça... Ce sont mes amis..., chuchota le japonnais.

-Des amis pour lesquels tu ne peux rien.

-Si seulement tu pouvais te tromper...

-J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Malheureusement j'ai raison, et tu le sais. Ne reste pas seul, viens chez moi.

Et c'est seulement quand toutes les autres nations furent parties qu'Allemagne décrocha Veneziano de son frère, l'attirant contre lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le soulever. L'italien s'agrippa à l'allemand mais garda les yeux obstinément rivés sur Romano qui sanglotait toujours, cette fois complètement étendu sur le carrelage gelé.

[... ... ...]

Espagne s'arrêta net en plein milieu d'un couloir. Que faisait-il au juste ? Fuyait-il ses responsabilités ? N'était-il pas censé protéger Romano ? Si. Mais... Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ne pouvait rien changer ! Il ne pouvait pas le sauver ! Était-ce une raison pour l'abandonner à son triste sort ? L'espagnol fut pris de remords et rebroussa chemin, un nœud à l'estomac. Sur sa route, il croisa les autres nations mais son esprit en ébullition ne lui permit pas d'y prêter attention.

Lorsque, dans un état presque second, il rentra dans la salle ; il arracha Romano au sol et le força à le suivre dans le bâtiment, puis à l'extérieur, dans la ville, jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il avait loué. Il le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit. Romano, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et de crier, se mit à pousser des hurlements quand l'espagnol vint se placer au-dessus de lui.

-RECULE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ESPÈRES ?! RECULE !

Mais Espagne ne recula pas. Au contraire, il se rapprocha de plus en plus, ignorant superbement les protestations de l'italien, jusqu'à ce que la proximité inhabituelle fasse mourir les cris dans la gorge de leur propriétaire. Alors l'espagnol dit, caressant la joue de Romano ;

-Je rêve de fondre en larmes. De hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. De détruire tout ce qui m'entoure pour que ce soit à l'image de mon monde qui s'effondre. Parce que te perdre est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver et si donner ma vie pouvait sauver la tienne, je le ferais sans hésiter car tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'avouer que je t'aime et te faire oublier... me faire oublier que nous allons être séparés. Que je ne pourrai plus jamais te voir... te parler... te toucher... Je suis sans doute égoïste. Non. Je le suis, c'est sûr. Mais je te veux. Je te veux toi, maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Romano répondit à la déclaration :

-Alors prends-moi...

[... ... ...]

Romano arriva chez son frère tard le soir. Il avait choisi de passer sa dernière nuit avec Veneziano qui l'attendait dans son lit. Il le rejoignit, se coula sous les draps et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

-Allemagne ne voulait pas me laisser partir..., déclara Veneziano.

Romano ne répondit pas. Il repensait encore à la journée qu'il avait passé avec Espagne. Une journée à faire l'amour, encore, et encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps crient grâce. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure vienne et qu'il lui faille quitter cet amant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'Espagne libère ses lèvres et se résigne à le voir partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

-Moi non plus, Espagne ne voulait pas que je m'en aille..., finit-il tout de même par avouer, la gorge serrée.

Le silence revint pour repartir aussitôt.

-Je l'aime..., murmura Veneziano.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui pars.

-Mais je ne veux pas... Tu es mon frère, je t'aime aussi !

Ils se mirent tous deux à sangloter.

-Ne dis plus rien..., le supplia Romano.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons ! Laisse-moi te le dire ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas qu'on te retire à moi ! Ne me laisse pas, Lovino ! Qui qu'ils soient, ne les laisse pas t'emmener ! Ne les laisse pas... Ne les laisse pas... Je ne veux pas...

Romano attendit que leurs larmes se tarissent pour répondre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Feliciano. Mon frère... Je t'aime. Et j'aime Espagne. Ah, tiens... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je ne lui ai même pas dit... Il faudra que tu le fasses pour moi...

Ils laissèrent leurs cœurs se reposer un moment puis Veneziano gémit.

-J'ai peur...

Romano le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi...

[... ... ...]

Veneziano observa son frère dormir un moment puis il quitta discrètement le lit. Il sortit de chez lui et s'éloigna à grands pas de la maison. Au fur et à mesure que sa course s'accélérait, ses yeux versaient de plus en plus de larmes. Courant comme un fou dans les rues, il cria à pleins poumons. Des hurlements de désespoir qui bientôt se muèrent en paroles.

-NE NOUS SÉPAREZ PAS ! NE ME FAITES PAS ÇA ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! VOUS M'AVEZ DÉJÀ PRIS SAINT EMPIRE ROMAIN ! NE M'ARRACHEZ PAS MON FRÈRE ! JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, MAIS PAR PITIÉ : PAS ÇA ! PAS LUI ! NE FAITES PLUS DE MAL A CEUX QUE J'AIME ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, ÉPARGNEZ-LE ! ÉPARGNEZ-LE !

Il s'arrêta subitement de courir et tourna son regard vers la lune. Il hésita, haletant, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

-PRENEZ-MOI ! PUISQU'IL VOUS FAUT QUELQU'UN, ENLEVEZ-MOI A SA PLACE ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! JE ME DONNE ! J'ACCEPTE DE DISPARAÎTRE ! J'ACCEPTE DE MOURIR !

[... ... ...]

Allemagne n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il termina de mettre son manteau et son écharpe et se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée. Il devait savoir qui des deux était... Il n'osait même pas le penser. Mais il y fut bien contraint quand, ouvrant sa porte, il trouva Romano sur le seuil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa peau perdit tout coloration, et il porta une main à sa bouche. Devant lui, Romano, pleurait, poings serrés.

-Allemagne... Je... Il t'aimait, tu sais. Il t'aimait tellement. Et moi, je... Je suis... désolé.

C'en fut trop pour l'allemand qui s'effondra, en larmes. Il ne trouvait pas assez d'air pour respirer ni assez de mots pour parler. Son cœur était comme lacéré. Il vit défiler devant lui tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Veneziano.

-Je suis désolé ! Répéta Romano. Je suis désolé !

Mais Allemagne se moquait de ses excuses. Il se moquait même de Romano. Il se moquait du monde entier. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien, ni personne. Seul Feliciano comptait. Mais Feliciano n'était plus qu'un nom, à peine un mot. Feliciano n'était même plus prononçable. Feliciano était une douleur qui venait de l'intérieur. Feliciano était une histoire qui avait pris fin. Feliciano n'était plus que poussières. Finalement, Feliciano n'était qu'une farce. Ou peut-être une fascinante tragédie qu'on avait accepté de vivre à ses dépens. Mais Feliciano ne devrait pas être tout ça. Feliciano devrait juste être là. Alors Allemagne trouva les mots.

-Va-t-en.

-Je suis désolé, je...

-Devrais être mort. Va-t-en. Et ne reparais plus jamais devant moi.

-Je suis... Je...

-VA-T-EN, ASSASSIN ! VA-T-EN !

Alors Romano fuit, laissant l'allemand seul sur le pas de sa porte. Et Allemagne demeura, pleurant sans discontinuer, à répéter silencieusement ce nom qui n'avait plus de sens, pas plus qu'il n'avait de vie.

« Feliciano » était parti.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'me souviens m'être dit, la première fois que j'ai vu Romano, ****« merde, j'savais pas que le pays était coupé en deux ». Je m'étais donc renseignée et, sauf erreur, ce n'était qu'une histoire de culture. Puis je suis tombée sur une image d'Italie mort et je me suis re-renseignée pour trouver une idée qui aurait un minimum de crédibilité, soit dit, la réunification de l'Italie dans les années je sais plus combien. Mais comme c'était avant les guerres mondiales et donc que ça détruisait mon Gerita -bah ouais, ils se connaissaient pas avant-, que ça me virait Sealand -créé bien plus tard- et sans doute Seychelles -mais j'ai pas vérifié pour elle-, j'ai décidé de ne donner aucune date : comme ça je laisse planer le doute et je fais ce que je veux ! Et j'étais super fière de mon idée, parce que quel que soit le couple préféré entre le Gerita et le Spamano, je mécontente quand même le lecteur en détruisant la fratrie. Et j'parle même pas des fans de l'Itacest ! x)**


End file.
